Unexpectedly Expecting
by TyyTyy
Summary: Tumblr request. Sakura announces to Sasuke that she's pregnant again.


**Unexpectedly Expecting**

 **Tumblr request/ oneshot**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked, voice barely a peep as she looked up to her mentor with wide eyes full of shock.

Tsunade merely rolled her eyes at Sakura and sighed. "I only confirmed what you already knew. You are in fact pregnant. Approximately five weeks."

There was no reason for Sakura to even feel such disbelief. She had known in her heart for the past couple of weeks that there was something different about her. The way she felt, even the way she looked when she saw herself in the mirror. It hadn't taken her long to come to the conclusion that she was pregnant, but she still went to Tsunade to be sure, and she still just couldn't believe it.

Sarada was already a chunin, and had just become a teenager. Sasuke was back home but barely a year had passed. They never planned to have more than one child, they had been so excited about Sarada and she was more than enough for them. Sasuke's travels prevented them from ever trying again and they never even took the time to discuss it, so Sakura had long since assumed Sarada would always be an only child.

Everything had changed now though. Tears filled her eyes as she laid a hand over her lower abdomen, able to feel the little chakra signature in there that wasn't her own. This was another reason she had known all along, but she just still couldn't believe it. It was so unexpected. She wondered if Sasuke would react the same way this time as he had with Sarada.

The thought alone had her laughing.

"Wow, your hormones are already haywire." Tsunade muttered as she skimmed through Sakura's chart absentmindedly. "Well, you should go home. There's no sense in you finishing your shift today when you have such good news to tell your husband. And good luck with that."

Sakura laughed again as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "We might be seeing you soon."

"I don't think so. If he passes out, you deal with him. You're the only one who can."

"You're right. I'll keep him home, don't worry." Sakura said, unable to keep the grin from her face. Sasuke was probably going to be really shocked. She couldn't wait to see how he'd react to the news.

Luckily Sarada was away on a mission, so Sakura would have time to tell Sasuke alone before they'd both tell her together. She took her time walking home, thinking over the right way to tell him and imagining one scenario after the next. He could be shocked into silence, or maybe so thrilled he'd jump for joy, (doubtful, but she still liked the mental image of it) or there was always the possibility of him having little to no reaction at all, until he lost consciousness.

Honestly, Sakura had no idea how he would react to this news. She was shocked herself, so she expected him to be as well. Either way, she knew they would be happy and so would Sarada. Sasuke was home now, and nothing was more important to him than his family. This baby would only be one more precious person that he would dedicate his life to in order to protect them.

.x.

Finally home, she walked in and took her heels off before walking through the house. She heard the shower cut off just before she entered their bedroom. She was already blushing before he even walked out of the bathroom. He came out, towel held around his waist. His eyes met hers instantly and he gave her a soft smile.

"You're home early." He noted, seemingly pleased. Sakura excitedly went over for a hug, arms outstretched until his hand released his towel suddenly and reached out quickly for a soft touch to her forehead.

She blushed, hand covering her forehead the instant his fingers moved away, then her eyes darted down to admire his naked body. A nosebleed was sure to hit her if she didn't look away immediately… and yet she couldn't.

"Just going to stand there, gawking?"

She looked up to his face, cheeks beet red and before she could say or do anything he had her pushed back on the bed. His lips claimed hers with the same fiery passion he always had. For a moment, she was lost to him, kissing him back urgently. She knew where this was headed. Sarada wasn't home, they would seize this opportunity for midday sex, something they rarely got to have.

Bad as she wanted it though, today she couldn't. She had very important news, news she couldn't wait to tell him because it was eating her alive. Enough for her to groan his name and pull his hair until his lips left hers with a smack.

"Sakura," He growled, voice deep and husky. She shivered beneath him, half wanting to tell him after. But she just couldn't.

"Wait…" She panted, breathless from his kiss. "There's something I need to tell you."

His brows pulled together then, but he made no move to get off of her. "What?" He then leaned down to kiss her neck, his tongue sliding across her pulse.

She whimpered, her body failing her. She wanted him. She didn't want to wait. This is how it always was. It was no wonder she'd wound up pregnant.

"Tell me, Sakura." He whispered the words against her neck and continued to kiss his way to the other side.

"Mm…" She was losing all train of thought, and quickly.

"If it's not important, it can wait." Sasuke said plainly, not giving a damn about anything except having her right then and there.

"N-no." She shook her head, pushing his shoulders gently until he wasn't kissing her anymore. "It's really… really important."

He seemed surprised at that. "Oh…" His fingers tucked her hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes thoughtfully. "Then tell me."

"Umm…" She blushed, unable to believe he was still on top of her and she was about to lay this news on him. "Well…"

As much thinking as she'd done, it was still hard for her to find the right words. But then, the only way it seemed right was to just come out and say it.

"We're going to have another baby." She told him, biting her lip the instant she got the words out.

Sasuke stared at her, his face unmoved, stoic as ever. He processed her words for what seemed like an eternity before responding. "…You're pregnant?"

Slowly, she nodded, anxiously awaiting his thoughts on the matter.

"You're pregnant…" He repeated, eyes widening as they continued to stare into hers. "We're having another child."

Feeling his heartrate accelerate, Sakura grinned up at her baffled husband. "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

After a moment he let out a chuckle unlike any she'd ever heard from him before. He looked down at her with the most breathtaking grin on his face and then he was kissing her again, his fingers digging into her hair, his body pressing into hers.

"Thank you." He'd pulled just a breath away to whisper those two precious words and then she was crying again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! This request was so cute to me, hope you all like it!**

 **Follow me on tumblr at ss-tyytyy. I'm always accepting requests.**


End file.
